Star Wars: Delusions of Grandeur
by TritonAuthor24
Summary: It is just after Grand Admiral Thrawn's defeat and the Empire is still reeling from their loss. I wrote this story a long time ago and recently found it. Please tell me if it is good and if I should continue it. Please send me lots of reviews!
1. Chapter 1

_This story is rather old and I haven't worked on it for quite some time. I found it in 'My Documents' on my computer and decided it might be enjoyable for some. Please review it so I will know whether or not to continue writing it or if I should take it off. Thank you. Signed TritonAuthor24-_

STAR WARS

Delusions of Grandeur

_**It is a great time for the New Republic. They have disbanded any remnants of the Empire, although the mighty army of stormtroopers still lives. The legendary Jedi Order has been restored along with the mighty Jedi High Council. Jedi Knight Kyp Durron, and his temporary master Luke Skywalker have flown to the jungle world of Kashyyyk along with Lowbacca, and Tenel Ka to stop a dispute between the Trandoshans, and the Wookiees.**_

_**Meanwhile, Senators Mon Mothma, and Leia Organa Solo have flown to Naboo, guarded by Jaina Jacen and Anakin Solo, to join in discussions with the queen in order to begin discussions on recreating the Galactic Senate.**_

_**Former Stormtrooper, Grand Admiral Therane has claimed power to a non-existent Galactic Empire and turned it into the Imperial Alliance in an attempt to overthrow the New Galactic Republic, and bring the Empire's reign back to the galaxy...**_

**SILENCE. THERE WAS COMPLETE AND UTTER SILENCE IN THE COLDNESS** of space. The stars shined brightly and the planets reflected off of their sunlight. Then, out of the vastness of the galaxy, came a ship; shooting out in a straight shot towards one of the outlying planets and then slowing down suddenly.

Then another ship rocked the quiet, coming in right alongside the first one. The two XJ X-Wings flew in almost perfect unison towards the jungle like planet. They tilted to the left, shifting the weight of the ship and came in closer, preparing to enter the atmosphere.

"Kyp," Jedi Master Luke Skywalker called into the comm unit from his X-wing, "we aren't going to war. You should close down your S-foils."

"I only wanted to be sure Master. I mean, after all, we are here to settle a dispute. Are we not?" Kyp Durron answered his master.

"Yes we are, but there is no fighting out here. I can sense the tension and hatred brewing between the two species, but no fighting has broken out yet."

Kyp reached out to the Force, feeling it fill his body. It always gave him goosebumps when he did. His master was right, there was no need for the S-foils to be in attack position. "When are Lowbacca and Tenel Ka coming?"

"They're already here. They left a few days early. You're not using the Force Kyp. Feel for them and you'll see that they are down there on the planet."

"I'm sorry Master, just with what happened with the _Sun Crusher_ and all, I've been trying to use the Force as least as possible."

"That is wise Kyp, but you cannot shut it off completely."

"I try not to master, I try not to."

In an entirely different part of space in the galaxy, hundreds of TIE-fighters buzzed around the gargantuan Imperial Star Destroyers, each of them well built and fully armed; the _Chimaera _was no exception. It was there, in the Kuat Drive Yards, for repairs and upgrades.

"Admiral Paelleon," called Grand Admiral Therane.

The aged admiral turned around to face the young and fit man that had so easily claimed power over the diminished Empire. "Yes Therane?"

"Do not speak to me like that. I am a disciple of the Dark Lord Vader himself. I fought in the 501st and then served the Grand Admiral Thrawn. No one can defeat me at my game. Lord Vader taught me the dark side in a way that makes megalomaniacs such as Lord Hethrir seem rather weak. I have real power and for that reason alone you shall refer to me as my lord. Is that understood?"

"Yes milord," Paelleon answered.

"Good. Now, we have a good fifteen _Victory_ Class Star Destroyers including the _Chimaera._ The head of maintenance at the Drive Yards has assured me that we will have at least three _Imperial_ Class Star Destroyers to use by next week. Before we obtain those, we will need an army."

Paelleon shook his head. All of these proud figures needed armies and were always able to do something 'fantastic' and farfetched to get it. "And how do you expect to get an army strong enough?"

"Grand Admiral Thrawn overlooked a few things while he was in power. One- there are more than just one warehouse that the Emperor hid his equipment in. Two- there were more than just one of the Emperor's Hand. We shall use both of these to our liking."

"Milord," Paelleon said, "we did know about the other warehouses, but did not know where they are. We've been searching for so long."

Grand Admiral Therane smiled, "Possibly the most secretive of the warehouses is right under the Republic's nose."

Paelleon did not understand, "On Coruscant?"

"No. You see, the Emperor started out as a senator from Naboo and after he became Supreme Chancellor he then declared himself the Emperor with the help of Lord Vader. But he had a warehouse built directly underneath the palace of Theed. The Guardian still resides there, he has become an old hermit though, yet he has more power than the Emperor ever could."

"Who is he milord?"

Therane grinned from ear to ear, "The Guardian that protects the Emperor's Warehouse in Theed is none other than a clone of Anakin Skywalker."


	2. Chapter 2

Paelleon did a double take. _The Anakin Skywalker? The man that would forever alter the course of the galaxy.. Twice? The man that became the Dark Lord Darth Vader? A clone of his original self?_ This was far too much for Paelleon. Could it really be true?

"Milord," Paelleon began, "are you sure? From what I know of my history, the time tables do not work out with that."

"My dear Paelleon, in order to understand how this works, you must understand the way the old clones used to work. You see, the Kaminoans, cloners they were called, breeded clones at an advanced rate. But there were exceptions. They were fully capable of making clones that grew up at a regular pace and that is exactly what they did under Palpatine's command.

"Master Sifo-Dyas's name was put in for the order of the clones but Palpatine was well and all behind it. Being as wise as he was, he immediately recognized young Anakin's potential. When the great master Qui-Gon Jinn died in battle, his belongings were divided up among people. Palpatine, having been Supreme Chancellor, made sure he got the transmitter that contained the blood sample of young Anakin. With this he sent it to Kamino where they created his clone.

"Palpatine had to keep this clone very secret, so he hid it in his warehouse, occasionally teaching him. When he obtained a new apprentice, Darth Tyranus or Count Dooku, he left the clone for death. But after he retook the Empire with Lord Vader, he himself went to the warehouse and made the clone obey his every command. Thinking he was stronger than the Emperor, the clone tried to overcome him. He nearly won and because of it, the Emperor froze the Anakin in carbonite.

"He still resides there today."


	3. Chapter 3

Paelleon stared at Therane blankly. _Could this be true?_ He wondered. "Shall I set a course my lord?"

"Naboo is heavily guarded by the New Republic. We will have great trouble going in there so greatly armed. Prepare my shuttle and have a battalion of troops to escort me."

"But my lord, won't the security notice the Imperial signature of your shuttle?"

Therane shook his head vigorously. "No Paelleon it will not. During my time in the 501st, I learned how to disguise such things. Vader needed us to use it quite a few times when sneaking into Rebel camps undetected."

Paelleon nodded in agreement. "Very well my lord. It shall be done." And with that, he left the room.

Naboo. It was a green and lush planet, as beautiful on the outside as within. Shuttles and transport ships scuttled by in surprisingly low traffic. Large bulky cruisers floated into small shipyards off in non-heavily populated areas. The city of Theed was made up of mainly two colors: a grassy green and a royal beige. All the buildings and homes and streets were painted the beige color, with their rooftops the gorgeous green. The great palace of Theed was no exception. For hundreds of years it had stood, with large steps up to the front constantly guarded by the silver statues of magnificent Nubian art. Pillars held up the overhead before entering the inside.

Once inside, the glassy windows and shiny bronze colored floors were overwhelming. The staircase leading up to higher levels was of a similar color to that of the royal beige outside.

To a first-timer like Leia Organa Solo, the beauty of the place where her birth mother grew up took her breath away. She had to take a step back. When she did she almost fell over.

"You alright mom?" her oldest son Jacen asked, helping to steady her balance. He looked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she told him. Jacen was a jokester and she wasn't about to give him the opportunity of mocking her.

"You sure?" Jaina asked her. Jaina was Jacen's twin, Leia's eldest daughter, and nearly ranked as a Jedi Knight. Leia nodded.

They continued along silently up the staircase of the palace. When they reached the top, a group of men dressed in dark purple getups and caps of the same color greeted them. The one in front (obviously the leader) had a clean shaven face with beady dark brown eyes. He extended his hand. Leia took it and they shook.

"I am Captain Ayur of her royal highness's bodyguards. I am her chief bodyguard. We are all very pleased to meet you. The Queen and Senator Mothma are both waiting in the tea house. If you would be kind enough to follow me, we will join them." Leia nodded and they walked at a brisk pace down the hall and into a small area, complete with dining table and canopy.

Leia recognized Mon Mothma immediately. She had short red hair - now with a small hint of grey - and a face serious enough to stare down Darth Vader himself. Next to her was a petite young lady with her hair up in a large curl. She wore a green and white dress that greatly disguised her figure. She was very very pretty, Leia noticed... as did Jacen - who, upon greeting them, stood firmly by her side and not his mother's.

"Finally," Mon Mothma said courteously, "let us begin."


	4. Chapter 4

Luke eased his X-wing down slowly, feeling the soft thud when it touched down. Kyp, he noticed, took a few more rounds of circling the area before landing right beside Luke.

Luke hopped out of his cockpit and down the yellow ladder onto the stony platform. Kyp did the same. Kyp was a tall man, slightly taller than six feet, and had long curly shaggy hair that hid most of his face. His appearance gave the idea that he had been in a long war. Only that was not true - he simply always appeared that way. He shook his head, hair flying wildly, and surveyed the area.

Luke, on the other hand, had slightly long, straight blonde hair. His bangs hung down, as did the rest of his hair, flat. He wore a black tunic with a utility belt, upon which a lightsaber dangled. Kyp wore a similar outift, only a deepened purple color.

They were Jedi. And with that title, a certain amount of respect was due. They brought peace to those who wished it and fear into those who were cruel. For twenty somewhat years the Empire had banished and extinguished the Jedi Order, but the New Republic and Luke had brought it back full force.

"Master," Kyp's deep voice called, "do you hear that?"

Luke nodded. "Yes my young apprentice. I sense a great amount of fear and anguish, something only felt within a battle. War is on the uprise and judging by the sound, is closing in on us."

Kyp reached down to his belt and pulled from it a black pair of electrobinoculars. He twisted the dials to get a better view, untwisting them, and twisting them again. After a few minutes he put them away. "Trandoshan army Master, heading this way. Four heavy tanks, and a couple of old Rebellion speeders."

"Then we better head out, wouldn't you agree? I don't want to be in harm's way as to force me to kill another life." He began to walk away, but Kyp stopped him.

"You won't have to worry about taking another life Master," he declared.

"And why is that Kyp?" Luke furrowed his brow.

"The Trandoshan army heading towards us? It's manned by old Clone Wars-era battle droids."

Luke rolled his eyes in annoyance. _Battle droids, huh? Mindless scrap metal given blasters, rocket launchers and a targeting array_. _Worthless pieces of Bantha fodder._ He had fought the droids before and had found them quite easy to defeat. "Oh well all right. Prepare for battle then Kyp." He reached into the Force and allowed himself to sit down cross-legged calmly. His hands were open and together, his head resting upon them.

Kyp could feel the Force radiating from him like a bright light. He followed suit and tapped into the Force, allowing it to surge through his body like an electrical charge. Yes. The Force was charging him, charging his abilities, his mind, his health, and his skill with a lightsaber. When the armies arrived, he would be ready to fight. He would be ready to destroy.

_Vroom. _That was the sound of the hovering speeders as they moved slowly towards their destination. The slow rumble of the tanks' engines shook the ground. Air speeders circled the area like vultures up ahead. The mechanical voice of the droid commander spoke out, "Prepare for battle. Prepare for battle."

Luke was prepared for battle, as was Kyp. Kyp readied himself, using the Force to shunt out his nervousness and anxious feelings. _It's time. Three...Two...One!_

With a quick _snap-hiss_, his lightsaber hummed to life, glowing an aquatic blue. He turned to his left and saw that Luke was already on the move, his green bladed lightsaber humming with energy and charging forward. Kyp could feel the Force flowing through him. He smiled malevolently and took off towards the battle, using the Force to propel his legs to move at a supernatural speed. With what would normally take a minute to reach, he was at the battlefront in under ten seconds.

He kept the speed up, propelling himself onto one of the tanks with a high flying double front-flip. He slashed a battledroid in two then sliced another one into thirds. He danced his way towards the entrance into the cockpit, lightsaber twirling. All the battledroids saw was a flash of blue light before their data went blank. Blaster bolts rang out from all sides, completely surrounding the young Jedi. He was too quick for them though. He twirled around, moving his lightsaber to deflect each and every blaster bolt that came at him, sending them back from whence they came. After decapitating four droids in one swift sweep, he pushed out his hand and sent nearly twenty droids flying backwards with the Force. They hit smack dab in the middle of a battalion of droids aiming their fire at Luke.

Kyp kicked the remaining two droids of the tank and into its giant rumbling engine. Sparks flew out everywhere. Kyp shielded his eyes until they stopped, then pulled open the hatch. He jumped down inside and with a few short twirls had cleaned the house. The tank was his.

Luke was truly the embodiment of the living Force as he moved across the battlefield, taking tens of droids with him. Kyp had sent quite a few flying his way, helping his cause. Within twenty minutes, no battledroids remained outside. It was Luke's turn to take control of a tank.

Kyp was firing gargantuan laser bolts at the air speeders, knocking a few out of the air and blasting two into oblivion. With each bolt fired, the cannon that fired them lurched back, shaking the whole tank.

Soon enough Luke's tank had joined him in the hunt for speeders. Once they were all done away with, the two Jedi let out huge sighs. Kyp hit the comm switch to communicate with his master on what to do next.

This was Kyp Durron. One of the prized pupils of the New Jedi Order. He was said to have the potential to rival Master Skywalker in wisdom and knowledge of the Force. To some alien planets and cultures, he was known as a god; called 'Ichnaki' on Rendar V, meaning Immortal Savior. The title had been given to him after he saved the small nation from alien invasion singlehandedly.

Next was Luke Skywalker. The last of the Old Jedi Order and the first of the New. The last Jedi Knight trained by Yoda, the greatest Jedi that ever lived. He had conquered the Sith and, if it still existed, would have earned recognition in the Jedi Archives. History of the Old Republic tells us that most of the great conflicts were really conflicts of the Force. Sith vs Jedi; Darkside vs Lightside. The Great Hyperspace War was a conflict with the Sith. The mighty Sith war that nearly broke the galaxy in two was a Force War. And finally the Clone Wars that lead straight into the Galactic Civil War were both Force Wars. The Old Republic and the New Republic, no matter: the Jedi always won. It was usually because of one or two great Knights. This time, the darkest era of the galaxy's existence, was defeated by the son of the man that had caused it all to happen. Ironic and fateful.

Luke had reestablished the Jedi Order and brought about an age of Jedi Knights unlike any the galaxy had seen before. Powerful Force users took on apprentices nearly everyday. The number of Jedi were growing. Due to the small amount they still were though, Masters and Knights had to take on more than one apprentices. Still, because of him and his devotion to the Force, the galaxy had been ridden of the Sith, and there was peace.


	5. Chapter 5

"Shuttle Tyderian, this is Theed Ground Control. Please lower your shields and allow for identification process."

The imperial pilot glanced over at his commanding officer. Grand Admiral Therane nodded his approval. The pilot nodded back then gave the go signal to his co-pilot. "Theed Ground Control, this is Shuttle Tyderian," the co-pilot, Ensign Vineeri, answered. "We are lowering our shields now. You may start your identification process." He signaled to the pilot.

The pilot, Ensign Yoruthi, pushed a large red button and held it, glancing at the readout screen before him. A colorful block, mostly green and yellow, was being measured on the screeen. It represented the shield power. As Ensign Yoruthi held the button, the block decreased in size, lowering the shields. He stopped at forty-five percent. Just enough for them to scan the shuttle and its crew and storage complement.

A few seconds later the comm signaled again. "Shuttle Tyderian, everything checks out. You are clear to land. Docking bay twenty-four."

"Roger," Ensign Vineeri confirmed, signing off. The shuttle slowly descended onto the Nubian platform marked number twenty-four as directed.

"You see," Therane said, "planetary security is hardly worth our time. Wouldn't you agree Ensign?"

Vineeri stumbled over his words. "Y-yes sir, I would."

Therane smiled. "Good. You did a fine job handling the situation. Your father would be proud, Lieutenant Vineeri."

_Forty-five, forty-six, forty-seven, forty-ei- Uhh man!_ Jacen thought, releasing his breath. He had been trying to see just how long he could hold it for without using the Force. It was all he could do to keep himself from crying out with boredom. While normally politics would have interested him, this so-far-five-hour meeting was so painstakingly dull that he had even considered igniting the lightsaber against his skull. He was glad it seemed to be almost over though.

He glanced over to his sister. _You look just as bored as I feel!_ He told her telepathically. Being Jedi twins, they had an abnormally strong telepathic bond.

_I'm only glad that they're wrapping things up now,_ Jaina answered. _How long before you lost interest?_

_Me?_ Jacen snorted. The three politicians turned around and looked at him. "Uh," he cleared his throat. "Umm, well, sorry." He shot Jaina a stare.

She had been laughing and pointing and mocking him. _What, like it's my fault? You're the idiot who snorted._ She tried to do an imitation of him, but luckily didn't make any noise. All of a sudden she stopped her enjoyment, and stared at Jacen.

_I know, _he said, _I felt it too._ He looked around the room, scanning it for intruders.

_But how could that be? A disturbance in the Force? Here? _

_I sense the darkside. We need to take a look around but we can't worry mom, Senator Mothma, or the Queen. _

_I got an idea,_ Jaina said. She motioned to Captain Ayur. He came to her. She whispered in his ear. Jacen enhanced his hearing and listened in to what she was saying. He nodded and left.

_That might work, but not if there's a darklord afoot. You stay here, I'll say I need to use the restroom. Stay here._ He dismissed himself politely from the meeting and as he walked down the staircase, motioned to the shadows. Two Noghri guards came out to him. They had been sent on a different ship so not even Nubian security knew of their presence.

"Yes Master Jacen," Mobvekhar said. "How may we help you?"

"Do tell us," Uvzekhar said.

"Something's wrong, I can feel it," Jacen explained. "I'm going to look around myself but I can only be gone for a few minutes. I need you two to really search the city."

"We will do as told," Uvzekhar said.

"He is right," Mobvekhar agreed. "We shall do what you ask. We go now."

They began to head out but Jacen stopped them. "One more thing. Make sure you keep yourselves hidden - from _every_thing. Now go and good luck. May the Force be with you." Uncle Luke would have been deeply disappointed with Jacen's using of the word 'luck'. Luke had instilled into them early on that there was no such thing as luck, but it was such a common expression that Jacen used it only as a modern term, nothing more.

He began to search just outside the palace when he heard a noise. He followed the noise, signaling Jaina in his head. _You better get them to safety and quick!_ He didn't have to go far. _Stormtroopers!_


	6. Chapter 6

The two Noghri and Captain Ayur's group had both met with a rather large gang of heavily armed imperial stormtroopers. Jacen ignited his green bladed lightsaber and entered the exchange of fire. He deflected numerous blasts from the 'troopers as he backed up to where Ayur and his men were safely firing from. It was behind two large brick walls that were connected by an arch, all of which together held up a bridge walkway. They were sitting down against the wall, turning around and firing when the opportunity presented itself. The Noghri were in the heat of the battle, pouncing on the stormtroopers and taking them out by hand.

"Don't worry about the Queen," Jacen told Ayur. "My sister is taking care of them. She'll get them to safety!"

"I wasn't worried," Ayur admitted. "There's no one us Nubians trust more than Jedi!" He turned around and fired four rounds of laser bolts, taking a stormtrooper out with each one. Jacen could see why he was captain of the royal highnesses bodyguards. "Look at the way they're positioned," he told Jacen. "They're covering for someone. They're drawing the attention while someone - probably an Imperial official - gets to their destination!"

Jacen pushed down his open hand as if to say 'calm down'. "Alright! I'll take care of it!" He moved out from the protection of the brick wall and advanced his way towards the stormtroopers. He had fought them many a times before and was quite the expert at it.

Stormtroopers. The mere appearance of their helmet struck fear into the hearts of uncountable civilians and soldiers in uncountable systems. They were the iron will and iron fist of the Empire. The backbone of its exoskeleton. Clad in white armor, they were ready to take on many great opponents. But the one reason that the Empire survived, the one reason that they lasted twenty years was that the Jedi Order was extinct and that meant that the stormtroopers never fought a real enemy. While they may have been trained to handle the greatest of oppositions - smugglers, Rebels, warlords, droids, bounty hunters, pirates, and extremists - none of them were ever prepared to take on a Jedi Knight.

Jacen knew that with every fiber of his being. He moved fluidly, an expert duelist since three years old. The blaster bolts just seemed to dance off of his glowing blade like crackling sparks from an open flame. He cut the Imperial soldiers down as he went, stabbing some, slicing others. He rounded the corner as Ayur's group drew the Imperial fire.

The stormtrooper escort and whoever they were carrying were nowhere in sight. _Jaina!_ He thought worriedly. With Force enhanced speed, he took off into the castle and up the stairs, but no one was seated at the table.

_Stormtroopers!_ Jaina felt Jacen's thought as soon as he had thought it. She acted directly upon it. "Excuse me, sorry to break up the meeting but we've gotta move."

Leia turned to her daughter. "What's wrong?"

"Now I don't want to alarm any of you, but there are stormtroopers in the courtyard. We need to move you to a safer location. Is there someplace you know to be safe? Someplace where Captain Ayur could meet up with you at?"

The Queen thought for a second, surprisingly calm. She snapped her fingers as she thought of a place. "Underground! There's a large storage directly underneath the palace. Ayur and I only discovered it the other day!"

"Alright," Jaina said. "Let's move!"

Grand Admiral Therane and his twelve troop escort entered the underground warehouse from the back of the palace, just barely avoiding the Jedi Knight. "I did not realize there would be Jedi here," he said. "No matter. We are in here and with Skywalker we can escape! He will crush any opposing Jedi!"

The room was empty though. It was simply a gigantic, empty, metal room. "Sir," one of the troopers began.

"You think there is nothing in here," Therane said. "But it is not in this room. The warehouse was built underneath even this underground. Trooper, hand me your blaster."

The trooper handed him his E-11 BlasTech rifle. Therane used the sniper and aimed it. He pulled the trigger and fired. Where the blaster hit, rather than bouncing off the walls, an electro-magnetic pulse, revealing a door. "You see," Therane said cockily.

The troop commander turned to his fellow troopers. "Let's move out!" he barked, his speech ruffled by the voice synthesizer.

They moved towards the door. The commander kicked it open. Therane moved inside. Past the doorway there was a walkway extending to the left and to the right, then moving upwards and connecting again on the other side - about two hundred feet away. Below them was about a seventy foot drop. In the middle of the large room, and taking up most of it, was a huge generator powering everything inside the warehouse. "Well then," Therane said. "Let's go." They made their way towards the turbolift and took it down to the other level.

Once the turbolift dinged, signaling its landing, doors on either side opened up, giving them the opportunity to go to the room with the generator or a room full of other projects. Therane chose the room with the generator first. According to what his men could tell, the generator not only powered the warehouse, but was also a space capable combat ship. A miniature Dreadnaught of old. What was better was that it was capable of producing its own clones.

Inside the other room, Therane and his men found cloning formulas and enhancements, as well as readouts for a new class of Star Destroyers known as _Supreme_ class. They were larger than the Super Star Destroyer. Readouts of the warehouse showed that it itself had the metal producing factory to contribute to building at least one of these and four _Victory_ class Star Destroyers.

"I think," Therane said to his men, "that we may have struck gold."


	7. Chapter 7

They also found maps of other warehouses and hidden plans designed by the Emperor himself. Therane had used the comm to relay to Captain Paelleon aboard the _Chimaera_. "Tell the Drive Yards to prepare for serious construction," Therane ordered. "And tell them that I want _eight_ _Victory-_Class Star Destroyers having rolled off the assembly line by the time I return. And when I do return, the invasion of Naboo shall commence!"

"No one is invading any planet," a dangerous voice said from within the shadows. Therane swerved around to look at the speaker.

He smiled. "Ah, just the man I was hoping to see. How are you Master Skywalker?"

"How do you know my name?" Anakin demanded. He stepped out of the shadows, a grave expression upon his face. He wore a long black leather tunic and cape. A utility belt was firmly latched on around his waist. Two lightsabers dangled from it. As he moved, Therane saw that one more lightsaber had been clipped horizontally onto the back of his belt. His face was old, around late forties early fifties. He had blonde, going gray, hair. It was long and curly and covered most of his face. He had a lengthy beard that went to about the middle of his chest.

"You are a clone, did you know that?" Therane asked.

Anakin nodded. "Of course. Oh so that is how you know. I warn you not to challenge my powers." He lifted his hand and sent blue electricity bolts flying from it into the air. Therane seemed to take a step back, though regained his swagger.

"We merely seek your assistance. Emperor Palpatine and Lord Vader have been killed. Our Empire is in ruins and-,"

"And you seek my help," Anakin finished for him coldly.

Therane gritted his teeth. "Yes," he said distastefully.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't destroy you here and now?"

"I am well aware of your powers Anakin and that is why I offer you control beyond your wildest dreams. An escape from this darkened hole to which the Emperor held you prisoner."

Anakin considered this. "Very well. And what of my apprentice?"

Therane became confused. "I'm sorry, your what?"

Anakin motioned behind him. Out of the shadows came a darkened teenage boy, maybe nineteen years old. He had straight brown hair that appeared to be thrown around his head. He wore no shirt but had the top to a tunic tied around his waist, just above the utility belt. On the belt hung two unusually long lightsabers and again with him, an extra regular lightsaber tucked in the back. His tunic was a navy blue. A large golden chain dangled around his neck. It came down to about the middle of his chest. A large round emblem hung from it. As he walked, the emblem turned and Therane could make out the symbol of the Empire on one side and what he knew to be the symbol of the Sith on the other.

"Meet my apprentice, Raz Kull," Anakin declared. "He is not a clone. A Force sensitive human native to this world. I brought him here as a baby myself."

Therane only smiled at this. "He may come along as well, though we must wait."

Anakin gave Therane a suspicious and threatening stare. "Why?" he asked simply.

"Because two Jedi guard the palace."

"Two Jedi do not scare me," Anakin said. "Come Raz, we are going." He set off for the turbolift and him and his apprentice had entered it before Therane could say anything.

Therane noticed another turbolift on the other side of the room. His men and he took that one up, meeting Anakin at the doorway to the barren room. Anakin was stopped, peering slowly around the corner of the wall. Therane heard voices. It was the Queen!

Anakin walked out into the room briskly. Jaina Solo took notice and ignited her lightsaber. "Freeze," she commanded. "Identify yourself."

Anakin sent a bolt of lightning at her though she blocked it with her lightsaber. He continued to walk towards the exit. Lucky enough for Therane there were two exits. While Anakin and Raz distracted all of them, they were free to escape out the other one.

Anakin ignited two of his lightsabers and moved to battle Jaina better. The two struck at each other, meeting their lightsabers at angles. Jaina had to move quickly to block both of them, though Anakin was too quick, too advanced. He sliced a large cut down her shoulder, then one cleanly across her knee, injuring her kneecap. She fell helpless to the floor. It looked to Leia as if he was going to deliver a finishing blow to her, but instead he turned off his lightsabers, rehooked them, and left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

On board the _Chimaera_, Therane took the admiral's seat and watched as hundreds of Rebel ships pulled out of hyperspace and prepared to engage them at point-blank range. A battle they would normally win, although this was not an ordinary battle.

Anakin took the seat next to Therane, keen on controlling the battle - and the Empire. His eyes were closed and he was meditating soundly. He lifted his hands up and twisted them to the side, as if ripping apart a loaf of bread. All of a sudden a Mon Calamari Star Cruiser broke in two and then blew up into oblivion. Anakin smiled.

Luke and Kyp moved swiftly through the jungle at a speed only the Jedi could attain. They came to the fifth Trandoshan base. With a _snap-hiss_, their lightsabers hummed to life as they engaged the base camp.

In ten minutes' time, the base was theirs and they barely had a scratch on them. Luke then shivered. A tremor ran through the Force, as if hundreds of lives had suddenly been taken. A battle was going on, although far from there. He felt through the Force as greatly as he could. "Kyp," he said sternly. "We must get back."

Kyp furrowed his brow. "What'd you mean Master? We haven't met up with Tenel Ka and Lowbacca yet."

"I have no time to explain, but we must leave and I need your help. Will you assist me?"

Kyp closed down his lightsaber and turned around, ready to head back towards the X-Wings. "I will do what I can Master."

They made it back to their ships and took off into space. "Okay Kyp. I'm sending you the coordinates. Set S-foils in attack position immediately after exiting hyperspace."

"Naboo?" Kyp asked. "Is there a battle there Master?"

"The Force will tell you." With that he switched the comm off and watched as the stars became starlines and then a purple tunnel, propelling him through the galaxy, faster than light.

"Whoa!" Kyp yelled as he exited lightspeed and nearly collided with an oncoming TIE-fighter. He swerved to starboard and engaged two 'TIEs' at point-blank range. They both exploded as he felt the Force flowing through him. "Yee-hah!"

He tapped into Rogue Squadron's private line. "Alright Rogues this is Jedi Knight Kyp Durron. I've got Master Skywalker with me. Follow our lead. Let's mow these bantha fodders down!"

Luke swerved his X-Wing to avoid a red laser blast sent at him. He swung the ship around and pulled his index finger hard on the firing button of the joystick. Two green laser blasts could be seen firing from his ship and connecting with the TIE-fighter. He shot down two more - one was chasing Terrin Hobbs, an old friend and one of the best pilots Luke knew. Hobbs was flying an A-Wing with incredible finesse and prowess. "Thanks Luke," he called over the comm.

Kyp pulled his X-Wing up out of a chicken-run and then swerved it back down, destroying the TIE-fighter and flying through its flames. "Alright now, let's take you Imperial lowlives out!" he said to himself.

He swung straight through the midst of an Imperial/Rebel entanglement and nearly colliding with a Mon-Calamari cruiser. He pulled up and skimmed the top of it, turning to his left and engaging a _Victory_-Class Star Destroyer. With five consecutive blasts he brought the ship's shields down and destroyed its main deflector shield, a big sphere located just above the bridge. It had a twin deflector shield parallel to it, which Terrin Hobbs destroyed. "Thanks for clearing the way," he called to Kyp.

Kyp flew next to him and waved, then twisting away. "Time for fun!"

He pulled his X-wing down, pressing hard on the throttle, spiraling down into a spin. Around ten TIE-fighters followed him. He dodged their blasts with ease and entered the planet's atmosphere.

"Alright boys, gimme whatcha got!" he taunted them, swerving to avoid yet another blast. He flew through the sunset sky and low into the rocky canyons. He turned sideways and closed his S-foils to fit through the canyon, then opening them back into attack position. He got rid of two 'TIEs'. A green laser blast grazed the roof of his top-left wing. "Now that was too close."

He pulled up and around, now face-to-face with the eight TIE-fighters left. He blew up four of them easily and with prowess destroyed one more. One of the other ones got him, sending his ship to an ugly demise. He pulled up on the throttle and flew past one of the three remaining TIE-fighters. Using the Force, he propelled himself out of his cockpit and onto the high-flying TIE.

With a _snap-hiss_, his lightsaber ignited and with skills of a true Jedi Knight, he split the starship in half, holding onto the right half. He had cut it at just the right time as the left side of the fighter flew directly into one of the two remaining TIEs.

Just as the right half was about to crash, Kyp flipped up onto the last one, grabbing it by the left laser rifle. He swung forcefully until gaining enough momentum to swing onto the back of the TIE-fighter. He then swung up into the cockpit and tried to open it - it was sealed. He cut it open with his lightsaber and sliced the Imperial pilot down. He glanced at the screen and noticed it was set for self-destruct.

He turned and jumped off the ship moments before it blew, leaving him to crash on the hard canyon floor.

Luke turned in his X-Wing, trying to keep the battle even. Kyp had disappeared and the Empire seemed to have taken an advantage over them. Luke could feel an amazingly powerful Force-user nearby - at least two of them aboard the _Chimaera_. There was something that did not make sense though. Using the comm, he keyed in Mara Jade Skywalker.

"Luke," she said, recognizing his comm signature. "There's a battle going on in orbit of Naboo. Where are you?"

"Where d'you think?" he asked, stating the obvious.

"Well then why did you call?"

"Listen to me very carefully Mara, I need you to make sure that the New Republic sends everything they've got to this battle. It is very important."

"You sound almost frightened. Why?"

"Just can you deliver that message?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Okay. Make sure they realize how important this battle is. I sense a presence I have not felt since..."


	9. Chapter 9

"Admiral Therane," Lieutenant Oegmar called, addressing his leader. "The Star Destroyer _Crusher_ has arrived, carrying with it three Imperial Interceptors, newly christened off the Kuat Drive Yards."

Therane smiled wickedly. "Very good lieutenant. Oegmar is it? Ah, yes. Your father was a general wasn't he?"

Oegmar straightened his stance, arms resting at his side. "Yes sir, he died aboard the Death Star during the Battle of Yavin."

"Most tragic. I knew him well and I see you now; 'tis like gazing into a mirror of the past. It is a pity his skills and confidence did not pass on to you," Therane said bitterly.

Oegmar felt hurt though tried not to show it. "Yes sir," he said monotonously. And without waiting for dismissal, he bout faced and headed back to his post.

Therane flipped a panel in his commander's chair and pulled a small lever to the right, swiveling his chair round. From there he gazed out at the Battle of Naboo. It was then that he saw it -.

"Sir," one of the ensigns called from their computers down in the small hatch below observation deck. "Nine Mon Calamari cruisers just exited out of hyperspace, carrying with them four refurbished Star Destroyers and eleven squadrons carrying New Republic signatures. Should I give the command to launch fighters?"

Therane scratched his chin and half-smiled. "So that is the way to play it? Very well then. Yes ensign, send all remaining fighters into battle. And contact Captain Lorniette of the _Valiant_ and tell him to launch operation _kamikaze_. We will strike fear into their hearts. We will have vindication at last!"

Kyp shut down his lightsaber and re-attatched it to his utility belt. He was lost in some uncharted territory of Naboo. How he would get back was not the question to be thinking. How to survive was. With the Force surging through him, he jumped down the mile long canyon and landed with a thud and a pain in his feet.

There he saw a gathering of wild beasts, almost elephants but reddish orange and with an arched, spiked spine. He grabbed hold of one and rode it through the canyon, and later on through a darkened tunnel. It brought back memories of when he worked laboriously in the Spice Mines of Kessel. He felt the darkside closer than ever as he remembered shivering thoughts of the past. Then he remembered Master Skywalker's teachings: 'Focus your attention here and now, where it belongs."

And so he tried.

Just a few miles past the tunnel lay an old one man starcruiser covered in moss. It had a yellow and silver tail and a laser cannon battery on either side. He released the beast and opened the hatch to the Nubian Starfighter. He hit the power button and found the proper controls. The readout was barely legible as the computer was in a daze. He pulled hard on the throttle and rose up above the canyon. "Time to see if this baby can survive space," he said, fingers crossed. And with one last push on the throttle, he shot into the sky blue, seeing it turn colors until at last reached a pitch black with white specks like a blanket littered with holes.

X-J X-Wing prototypes poured out of the nine Mon Calamari Cruisers and the New Republic Star Destroyers. With a flip of a switch, Jors Terrenniell spoke to his wingman, Gareth Varn. "Gar - come in Gar."

"Gar here. Although you should probably call me Red Six."

"Right. Red Six this is Red Leader, follow me in attack run on the _Chimaera_."

"Roger that."

Jors flipped the switch again, turning it mute. With a large swerve, he avoided a collision with a TIE-Bomber. With Gareth at his side, they made a wide turn and came round to face the underbelly of the _Chimaera_. They both pulled hard on the triggers, sending green laser blasts hurtling towards the ship. A blue light resonated about fifty feet before the Star Destroyer, disintegrating the laser blasts.

"The shields are still up," Gareth called.

"I'm on it, you just worry about hitting inside that docking bay."

Jors swerved upwards, twirling as he did so, avoiding heavy fire from oncoming TIE-Fighters, all of which passed between him with ease. As he came round, he flew towards the bridge of the Star Destroyer. A small tremor shook his ship. He had been hit, but not badly. He continued to shoot at the two large spheres that sat upon the T-shaped bridge to the Star Destroyer. At last one of them blew, only so did he. His ship had been hit by a laser blast directly from the Star Destroyer itself. "Gar. I'm hit!"

"Hang on, I'm coming around," Gareth called urgently.

"No," Jors told him. "Continue firing. Dislodge the docking bay, preventing the fighters from retreating. I'll be fine."

Gareth had no choice but to oblige to his leader. With great prowess, Jors flew in between the many tentacled, tangled, machinations that made up the sides of the Star Destroyer, running on low fuel. With one final effort he swerved, at last, into the Star Destroyer's secondary docking bay, safe from death. At least death in space.

He aimed with his ship and fired four missiles each at the corners of the docking bay, dislodging it, as was the plan. With a final push he jumped out of the ship, taking grenades and three blasters with him. As he climbed the stairs hurriedly and entered the next room, he could hear and feel the explosion of his X-Wing in the shield-reinforced docking bay. As he turned around he cursed aloud. Waiting before him were at least thirty stormtroopers, blaster-rifles raised and ready to fire. "Okay," Gareth said, holding up his hands, "I give up. You caught me."


End file.
